Te volví a encontrar
by Caeli18
Summary: Después de 3 años Sam & Freddie se vuelven a encontrar, Freddie piensa que el encuentro es cosa del Destino y que si se encontrarón en ese momento es porque ahora es el tiempo correcto para que se vuelvan a amar. (Cancelada)
1. Chapter 1

**Novela: Te volví a encontrar.**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de iCarly no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon.

**Mensaje:** Hola de nuevo, pues bueno aquí yo Cielo (Caeli, es cielo en latín) les tengo una nueva historia SEDDIE, obvio, mi último fanfic "Un verdadero amor" lo terminé en agosto del 2012, así que ya tenía 1 año y 5 meses sin escribir, en fin pues ya volví y ojala la inspiración no se me vuelva a ir porque si eso pasa ya no podré continuar jejeje :'c, espero no tardar mucho en actualizar, bueno ya mejor lean, bye!  
**  
Este capitulo es POV FREDDIE y el siguiente será POV SAM. **

**Capitulo 1**: El encuentro.

Llegué a la fiesta, el ambiente era sensacional, algunos bebiendo, otros bailando, mi amigo Alex se acercó.

-Hey Freddie, gracias por venir amigo –me dijo Alex mientras palmeaba mi espalda.

-Gracias por invitarme, la fiesta esta genial

-Gracias, diviértete, seguiré atendiendo a los demás

-Claro –le dije

Caminé hacia la mesa de los bocadillos (botanas), estiré mi mano para tomar una gomita de pandita bañada en vodka pero no pude ya que al mismo tiempo alguien más lo hizo y nuestras manos chocaron.

-Lo siento –le dije

-Descuida –respondió una voz que creí conocer y al mirar hacia arriba la vi de frente, es ella, la estoy viendo ahora mismo.

-¿Sam? –pregunté sorprendido

Ella levantó su mirada y me vio de frente.

-¿Freddie? –Preguntó ella igual de sorprendida que yo.

Me estremecí por completo y estoy seguro que ella también, lo pude notar en sus ojos. Tuve una extraña sensación, como un cosquilleo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó ella nerviosa.

-Alex es mi amigo, me invitó a la fiesta, ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –pregunté, trate de no mostrarme tan nervioso pero Dios, estoy viendo a Sam de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo la volví a encontrar. 

-Mi novio es amigo de Alex así que nos invito a la fiesta –respondió ella esquivando un poco su mirada. ¿Novio?, ella acaba de decir "NOVIO", pero ¿Qué?.

-¿Tu novio? –Pregunté –Vaya, ¿cuánto tiempo paso?, me olvidaste rápido –le dije diciendo lo último un poco más bajo de tono pero ella me escuchó.

-Si, mi novio, y yo no te olvidé, aún recuerdo quién eres y quién fuiste en mi vida y ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos –me respondió algo nerviosa.

-Lo sé, han pasado 3 años, todo este tiempo no supe nada de ti hasta hoy y vaya sorpresa he, ahora resulta que tienes novio –le dije como forma de reclamo.

Y vaya que era verdad, si paso demasiado tiempo, 3 años los cuales me parecieron como 300000 años o más, a pesar de que vivimos en el mismo país, misma ciudad ya no supe nada de ella, la última vez que nos vimos fue horrible, fue el día en que ella y yo terminamos y ella me dijo que no me quería volver a ver jamás.

_-Eres demasiado celoso, ahora resulta que no puedo tener amigos "hombres" porque desconfías de mi –me dijo enojada, reclamándome._

_Nos encontrábamos en la fiesta de nuestro amigo Gibby, y comenzamos la discusión en el patio trasero de la casa de Gibe._

_-Confío en ti, en ellos no, se les nota que quieren contigo –le dije elevando el tono de mi voz._

_-Tan sólo estábamos charlando un poco _

_-Puedes charlar conmigo o con tus "amigas"_

_-¿Qué? –preguntó confundida. Después se tranquilizo, dio un leve suspiro. –Yo así no puedo seguir –me dijo como si estuviera rindiéndose._

_-¿Así no puedes seguir que? –pregunté asustado._

_-Nuestra relación, esto ya no da para más –me dijo con tristeza en su rostro. _

_-Claro que da para más, tan solo hay que saber como llevarla –le dije._

_Comenzaba a presentir algo malo, algo me decía que este día no terminaría bien, lo presentía, lo juro._

_-Lo mejor es que esta relación termine, por el bien de los dos –me dijo ella tratando de ser fuerte, su voz sonaba quebrada, se le notaba que quería llorar pero se resistía._

_-Pero sam, yo te amo –le dije_

_-Yo también te amo pero date cuenta, esto se volvió un caos, ya no quiero sufrir más, adiós freddie, ya no quiero que me busques, no te quiero volver a ver nunca más, es lo mejor para los dos. _

_Sam se marchó ese día de la fiesta de Gibby, me dejó paralizado y unos segundos después sentí que desde mis ojos resbalaban algunas lágrimas mojando mis labios._

Pero yo siento que esto es cosa del Destino, si nos volvimos a encontrar es por algo, es por un motivo y ese motivo puede ser que tal vez ya sea el tiempo correcto en el que podamos estar juntos.

-Es increíble, 3 años, ¿Cómo lo sabes?, ¿también contaste el tiempo? –preguntó ella curiosa.

Ella dijo "¿También?" es decir que ella también contó el tiempo como yo.

-¿También contaste el tiempo tú desde la última vez que nos vimos? –pregunté, la verdad sentía curiosidad, sentí como una pequeña esperanza.

-Bueno, si, bueno no –respondió ella algo nerviosa. –El punto es que si ha pasado mucho.

-Pues si, en fin –suspiré. -¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con tu novio? –pregunté tratando de sonar no tan interesado en saber la respuesta pero la verdad es que si quería saber la respuesta, si estaba muy interesado.

-4 meses –respondió ella, y tú, ¿tienes novia? –preguntó ella, no mostraba mucho interés, supongo que sólo quiso regresar la pregunta o tal vez si tiene interés pero hizo como yo, simplemente no quiso sonar interesada.

-No, si salí con una chica pero no llegamos a ser novios ni nada, mi última novia eres tú –respondí yo.

Levantó ambas cejas, al parecer estaba sorprendida por lo que le dije, así es, ya no tuve novia desde que Sam terminó conmigo, ¿y como iba a tenerla? Si simplemente yo nunca dejé de pensar en ella, ninguna chica de las que conocí la podía igualar, no le llegaban.

-Vaya –dijo ella.

¿Es lo único que dirá? Un simple "Vaya".

Quedamos en silencio por algunos segundos, hasta que decidí romper ese pequeño silencio. 

-¿Y dónde está tu novio? –le pregunté

-Creo que está con Alex. –respondió ella.

-Ojala no se enoje si te ve platicando conmigo –le dije.

-Para nada, él no es celoso –respondió ella elevando el tono de voz en la palabra CELOSO, como si tuviera que echármelo en cara.

-Menos mal, porque si fuera celoso tal vez te reclamaría de por qué estás charlando conmigo y seguro eso te molestaría y lo terminarías y así él terminaría perdiéndote–le dije

Ella me miró de una manera extraña, como si le doliera lo que acabo de decir, frunció el ceño, así es, lo que le dije le molestó, tal vez porque con eso ella recordó aquel amargo momento en el que terminamos.

-Así es, si fuera celoso pero no lo es –respondió ella un poco molesta.

-Si pero si él fuera celoso tal vez tu deberías de ser más consciente del por qué lo es, el ser celoso no significa que desconfía de ti si no que tiene miedo de perderte, el enorme miedo de que alguien más te saque una sonrisa y tu puedas enamorarte de eso. –le dije.

Al parecer ya estábamos recordando el pasado con estas indirectas. Este encuentro comenzaba a ponerse amargo con esto.  
Quedó pensativa por lo que le dije, ella no me respondía nada y se los juro pero contaba los segundos y ella no respondía. Ya por fin después de esos 10 segundos de silencio me respondió.

-Tengo que irme, debo buscar a mi novio –me dijo

No respondió a lo que le dije, simplemente lo esquivó, hizo como si no hubiese dicho eso, lo ignoró por completo, yo tenía que hacer algo, esto no podía quedarse así.

-Claro pero, ¿te puedo volver a ver?, en otro lugar, quiero que charlemos sobre ti y sobre mi –le dije.

-No lo creo freddie, tu y yo ya no tenemos nada de que hablar sobre "Nosotros" –respondió ella.

-Oh vamos sam, por favor, hay muchas cosas que tengo que decirte, pero no lo haré aquí, y aparte tu novio no es celoso, así que puedes salir con amigos o conocidos, como quieras verme.

Ella suspiró.

-De acuerdo, ¿Cuándo? –preguntó ella.

-¿Mañana?, ¿te parece bien? –

-De acuerdo, mañana, ¿en dónde y a que horas? –preguntó ella de manera rápida, al parecer ya quería irse a buscar a su novio.

-Nos vemos en la cafetería que esta cerca de la plaza del edificio bushwell a las 5:00 de la tarde, ¿te parece?

-De acuerdo, ahí te veré, adiós.

Ella se fue, yo me retiré de la mesa de bocadillos y me fui a sentar, observé que sam entró a la casa, seguro para buscar a su novio ya que la fiesta es en el patio trasero. 

Me puse un poco gacho, apoyé mis codos sobre mis rodillas tomando mis manos, sonreí como un estúpido, lo sentí, y me di cuenta que tengo muchas teorías del por qué sam no respondió ante lo que dije y es que puede ser por muchas razones.

Razón número uno, ella no quería pelear o recordar el pasado.  
Razón número dos, ella está muy dolida como para recordarlo, se acordó de aquel tiempo que era mía y seguro no me ha podido olvidar.

Yo tengo la esperanza de que sea la razón número dos por la que esquivo lo que dije.  
Al verla otra vez sentí ese cosquilleo como la primera vez que la vi, de inmediato sentí que era como amor, y podría asegurar que ella todavía me quiere, y yo también, de eso si estoy seguro, yo aún la quiero y si la volví a encontrar quiere decir que no fue casualidad si no que probablemente es algo del destino, tal vez ya es el tiempo indicado en el que debemos ser reunidos para amarnos de nuevo.

_

Y hasta aquí el primer capitulo. Gracias por leer. Para más info sobre mi o alguna duda chequen mi BIO aquí en ahí tengo mis cuentas en las redes sociales. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: POV SAM. **

**Capitulo 1**: El Encuentro

Alex el amigo de mi novio nos invitó a su fiesta de cumpleaños, la verdad es que había un buen ambiente, estaba genial, mi novio decidió ayudar a su amigo Alex a conseguir las bebidas así que me quedé sola por un buen rato.

Se me antojó ir a la mesa de bocadillos para tomar algo de comer, ya sea unas gomitas bañadas en vodka o ponche, al acercarme quise tomar un pandita bañado en vodka pero mi mano chocó con la de alguien.

-Lo siento –me dijo pero no di importancia, no voltee a verlo aún.

-Descuida –respondí yo.

-¿Sam? –preguntó sorprendido.

Levanté mi mirada y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, es él, Freddie Benson, después de 3 años lo volví a encontrar.

-¿Freddie? –pregunté sorprendida, no podía creerlo.

Noté que se puso como nervioso, y yo también, sentí temblar mi cuerpo, no sabía i que decir.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunté, por fin salieron palabras de mi boca.

-Alex es mi amigo, me invitó a la fiesta, ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –preguntó él, lo noté nervioso, y no sé por qué.

-Mi novio es amigo de Alex así que nos invito a la fiesta –respondí yo esquivando mi mirada, sinceramente no podía verlo a los ojos, me estremecí por completo.

-¿Tu novio? –Preguntó –Vaya, ¿cuánto tiempo paso?, me olvidaste rápido –me dijo y juraría que sentí que lo dijo de una manera de reclamo. ¿Pero que se cree?

-Si, mi novio, y yo no te olvidé, aún recuerdo quién eres y quién fuiste en mi vida y ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos –respondí algo nerviosa mostrando mi defensiva.

-Lo sé, han pasado 3 años, todo este tiempo no supe nada de ti hasta hoy y vaya sorpresa he, ahora resulta que tienes novio –me dijo como reclamando.

Y entonces fue cuando recordé aquella ocasión que fue la última vez que nos vimos, fue en la ocasión que decidí darle fin a la relación.

_Nos encontrábamos en la fiesta de mi amigo Gibby, se acercó Adam y Mark para platicar conmigo ya que Freddie estaba ayudándole a Gibby._

Todo marchaba muy bien, a la perfección, Adam contaba unos chistes grandiosos, entre risas seguíamos conversando, contando chistes, anécdotas, etcétera cuando de pronto Freddie se acercó molesto y me hablo de una manera que me dolió.

-Sam –grito en tono molesto. –Ven! –me dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo y me llevaba a otro lado.

-¿Qué te pasa mi amor? –le pregunté.

_-No quiero que estés con ellos, ya terminé de ayudarle a Gibby ahora ya puedes estar conmigo –me dijo y aún seguía molesto. _

_-Eres demasiado celoso, ahora resulta que no puedo tener amigos "hombres" porque desconfías de mi –digo enojada, reclamandole_

_-Confío en ti, en ellos no, se les nota que quieren contigo –me dijo elevando más su tono de voz. _

_-Tan sólo estábamos charlando un poco –le dije _

_-Puedes charlar conmigo o con tus "amigas" –me dijo él. ¿pero que se cree?, él no tiene derecho a decirme con quién si puedo charlar y con quién no. _

_-¿Qué? –pregunté confundida Me calmé, intente analizar un poco las cosas. Di un leve suspiro –Yo así no puedo seguir –le dije como si me estuviera rindiendo, ya no podía más, esta ya era la octava pelea en la semana. _

_-¿Así no puedes seguir que? –pregunto asustado, bajó su tono de voz, vi miedo en su rostro. _

_-Nuestra relación, esto ya no da para más –le dije, intenté ocultar toda la tristeza que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. _

_-Claro que da para más, tan solo hay que saber como llevarla –me dijo intentando solucionar esto. _

_-Lo mejor es que esta relación termine, por el bien de los dos –le dije tratando de ser fuerte, pero no podía más, ya no podía ni hablar. _

_-Pero sam, yo te amo –me dijo. Y Eso la verdad que me llegó, me sentí tan mal, tenía tantas ganas de arrepentirme, pero pensé, y sinceramente me di cuenta y llegué a la conclusión que nuestra relación enserio ya no daba para más._

_-Yo también te amo pero date cuenta, esto se volvió un caos, ya no quiero sufrir más, adiós freddie, ya no quiero que me busques, no te quiero volver a ver nunca más, es lo mejor para los dos. _

_Me marché de la fiesta de Gibby, y ya no supe que paso con freddie. _

Regresé de nuevo a la realidad, dejé de recordar aquel amargo y triste momento.

-Es increíble, 3 años, ¿Cómo lo sabes?, ¿también contaste el tiempo? –pregunté con entusiasmo, no me di cuenta que lo di a notar.

-¿También contaste el tiempo tú desde la última vez que nos vimos? –preguntó el sorprendido.

-Bueno, si, bueno no –respondí algo nerviosa –El punto es que si ha pasado mucho.

-Pues si, en fin –suspiró. -¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con tu novio? –pregunto y al parecer el no quería sonar interesado pero era más que obvio que le interesaba saber todo sobre mí.

-4 meses –respondí de manera tranquila, y tú, ¿tienes novia? –pregunté tratando de no mostrarme tan interesada y lo logré pero la verdad es que me moría de ganas por saber si él estaba saliendo con alguien actualmente.

-No, si salí con una chica pero no llegamos a ser novios ni nada, mi última novia eres tú –respondió él.

Él acaba de decir que su última novia soy yo, la última que tuvo y no sólo eso si no que también la primera, es increíble, de alguna forma me siento mal pero no sé que responder ahora, es que es tan increíble, me hace sentir tan feliz, eso creo.

-Vaya –dije al fin.

Quedamos en silencio por algunos segundos, hasta que él decidió romper ese silencio.

-¿Y dónde está tu novio? –me preguntó

-Creo que está con Alex. –respondí

-Ojala no se enoje si te ve platicando conmigo –me dijo

-Para nada, él no es celoso –respondí elevando un poco más mi tono de voz en la palabra "CELOSO".

-Menos mal, porque si fuera celoso tal vez te reclamaría de por qué estás charlando conmigo y seguro eso te molestaría y lo terminarías y así él terminaría perdiéndote–me dijo

Lo que dijo me dolió, es como si me lo echara en cara que esa fue la razón por la que lo terminé.

-Así es, si fuera celoso pero no lo es –respondí molesta, esto ya no estaba marchando bien, de nuevo.

-Si pero si él fuera celoso tal vez tu deberías de ser más consciente del por qué lo es, el ser celoso no significa que desconfía de ti si no que tiene miedo de perderte, el enorme miedo de que alguien más te saque una sonrisa y tu puedas enamorarte de eso. –me dijo.

No puedo creerlo, lo que acaba de decir me hizo sentir mal de alguna forma, tiene razón, los celos te hacen pensar ese tipo de cosas, ya no quise seguir aquí con esta conversación, ni siquiera tuve el valor de poder responder a lo que me dijo.

-Tengo que irme, debo buscar a mi novio –es lo único que le dije, esquivé por completo lo que me dijo, se sorprendió cuando le respondí, era obvio, no respondí nada al respecto de lo que me dijo.

-Claro pero, ¿te puedo volver a ver?, en otro lugar, quiero que charlemos sobre ti y sobre mi –me dijo.

-No lo creo freddie, tu y yo ya no tenemos nada de que hablar sobre "Nosotros" –Respondí.

-Oh vamos sam, por favor, hay muchas cosas que tengo que decirte, pero no lo haré aquí, y aparte tu novio no es celoso, así que puedes salir con amigos o conocidos, como quieras verme.

Suspiré.

-De acuerdo, ¿Cuándo? –pregunté

-¿Mañana?, ¿te parece bien? –

-De acuerdo, mañana, ¿en dónde y a que horas? –pregunté

-Nos vemos en la cafetería que esta cerca de la plaza del edificio bushwell a las 5:00 de la tarde, ¿te parece?

-De acuerdo, ahí te veré, adiós.

Me despedí de Freddie, me retiré de ahí y me metí a la casa de Alex para buscar a mi "novio".

Me puse a pensar y a sacar teorías de Por qué apenas hasta hoy lo volví a ver, y porqué aún sentí ese cosquilleo cuando lo vi, ¿Aún sentiré amor por Freddie?, ¿Aún lo amo?, tendré que averiguarlo, pero, ¿Cómo?, En fin, por ahora sólo pensaré en buscar a Adam y ya mañana me veré con Freddie.


End file.
